I'll Always Love You
by Shot's of the One
Summary: What would Morality do if someone was getting to close for comfort to his Logan? What would the happiest one of the four do? Character death and minor gore.


One Shot: I'll Always Love You

(Patton's P.O.V)

I am right now washing my hands clean in the sink after a few hours in my art room while I hum a light little tune that lifts my spirits. I suddenly hear some footsteps coming down into the kitchen so I look over my shoulder to see that it's the one and only Roman, he has a smile on his face.

"Hey there Roman, how are you doing this fine day?" I ask him with a rather curious tone in my voice as he heads towards the fridge and opens it up with a thoughtful look on his own face.

"I just came down here to get some food and drinks for me and Anx to munch on while we watch our Disney Marathon. How about you Patton, how are you this fine day?" He ask me back with a small smile on his face still as he now has his arms full before he shuts the fridge behind him.

"I just finished my newest painting so I'm cleaning up before I get myself some food... Later you should come down and have a look at it." I say as he nods back slowly before he heads out of the kitchen and back to the movie room where Anxiety will be waiting for him and for the sweets.

"Maybe Logan would want to have a look at your newest piece! But we will have a look later, I promise you." Roman calls out back to me before he shuts the door to the movie room that is also soundproof, I dry my hands on a t-towel before I head up the stairs and to Logan's room.

"Logan? Are you in here?" I ask as I knock on his bedroom door a couple of times before it opens to show a slightly surprised Logan looking back at me though the small opening that is made.

"Patton… come in." He offers as he opens the door a little wider for me to enter so I do before I take a seat on his bed to find that his TV is on to the news about the latest missing person.

"The poor family not knowing of their loved one is alright or not…" I say in a soft sympathetic voice as I continue to watch before Logan takes a seat next to me on his dark purple bed cover.

"Yeah it must be so heartbreaking and stressful to not know." Logan says in an absent minded tone of voice as he continues to stare at the screen with a rather shocked look on his face.

"You worked with the poor girl that is missing didn't you Logan? It all must be hard for you to find out like this as well." I ask him with a small frown on my lips as he mutely nods his head at me.

"Why would something like this happen to a sweet girl like her?" Logan asks me with a confused and worried look on his face so I pull him into a hug and try to sooth him the best that I can.

"I'm sure that they will find her soon and that she will be fine all we can do is wait and hope for the best outcome, aright Logan?" I tell him in a soft and patience tone of voice as I continue to hold him close against me in my arms with the hopes to calm him down even if it's a little bit.

"What was it that you came up here to talk with me about originally Patton?" Logan asks me confused as he looks up at me and give him a soft smile as I shake my own head at him slowly.

"It can wait until later when you have calmed down ok, love." I tell him as I kiss his forehead lightly before I pull away from the hug and make my way over to the door to give him his needed space.

( **Midday** )

I am currently getting lunch ready for the others as they all should be come in for food soon when I hear that someone does enter the kitchen, I look over my shoulder to find that it's Logan.

"That smells really good Patton, like always." Logan says as he takes a seat and I give him a large smile with a slight blush dusting my cheeks before I turn back to face the food I'm cooking.

"Thanks Logan that's kind of you to say that." I mumble to him as I continue handling the food, I hear two more sets of feet and I can only assume that it's Roman and Anxiety coming for lunch.

"That smells so good Mo! Told you Roman that Mo would be cooking lunch now." I hear Anxiety say to his boyfriend with a smug tone in his voice before the sound of chairs moving is heard.

"Well then I hope you all enjoy." I say as I plate up the food and serve it to the others with a smile on my face before I take my own seat next to Logan, we all begin to eat our food in silence.

"Oh… Since Anx and I have finished our marathon a little earlier then we thought then maybe we can go and see your newest piece of art after lunch Patton?" Roman asks me with a real hopeful look while the others look up from their food confused by what he means my new piece of art.

"What does he mean… wait is that why you had come up to see me this morning Mo?" Logan asks me, Anxiety watches us all with a thoughtful look on his face but he doesn't say anything yet.

"Yeah it was but… after the news we saw this morning I thought it was best to let you be until you calmed down." I explain to him as I take his hand into my own with a soft smile on my lips.

"Well then maybe we should see your newest painting after lunch." Logan says and I give a nod of approval at the idea of showing my latest masterpiece to my friends and amazing boyfriend.

"Alright then I'll show you after we've eaten." I say to them with a smile, once we all have eaten our lunch and we have cleaned up I lead the others down to my art room filled with paintings. I open the door and lead them over to the center piece that is covered up from view for now.

"Is your newest piece under this cloth?" Logan asks me and I nod before I pull it off to reveal a beautiful painting of a couple looking up at the star filled night with a full blood red moon.

"Wow… this is the best one you have ever done yet Mo, it's so beautiful." Roman says to me and I give him a smile, I notice that Logan is speechless and I really hope it's the good type not bad.

"I agree with Roman Mo, you have really out done yourself with this piece of yours." Logan says and I give him a bashful smile with pink tinting my cheeks a bit as he praises me on my work.

"Oh thanks Logan it means a lot to me that you love my work, it gives me the courage I need to keep it up with the hopes of continuing to get better at each one I do." I tell him with a large smile on my lips as we all leave my art room but not before I hang it on the hall and place a new blank canvas on the easel ready for the next painting whenever I get hit in the need to paint again.

"Let's go and play either a card game or a board game." Anxiety says so we all go back to the main room of the house to relax by playing a few different games that includes Cluedo and some Uno.

( **Later that night** )

With everyone now asleep I sneak out of mine and Logan's room knowing that he is such a heavy sleeper that he won't notice that I'm gone. I make it out of the house and over to my art supply shed that is hidden from sight from both the house and from the main road that we live on.

"Had a nice nap my sweet?" I ask into the darkness of the shed as I open the door and make my way in before I shut the door behind me, I turn on the light to find that my _'guest'_ is scared.

"Please let me go! I promise I won't say anything to anyone especially Logan!" She begs me with wide scared eyes but I ignore her begs as I look for some tools that I will need for this project.

"Sorry no can do, I can't have you going anywhere near my boyfriend like you have been… I can't have you stealing him." I say as I get a strip of duct tape and put it over her mouth so that she doesn't get the idea that screaming or making any noise will help her while I have my 'fun'.

"Nm Plmhm hmm!" She tries to speak but the tape muffles it, I give her a dark smirk as I pull out a needle and inject her with the drug inside to make her more compliant with what I want.

"Now, now this is just a little thing to make you relax a little." I tell her before I pull out my little pocket knife and started to run it along her skin rather lightly with a playful look on my face.

"Mnh hnoafg mhmh!" She tries to say but with the fast acting drug it comes out sluggish and her movements are slow as well… I snicker at her lightly before I press the blade a little harder.

"Shhhh you know that none of this would happen if you didn't go near my precious Logan, you only have yourself to blame for this." I tell her in a sweet and almost loving tone as I continue to drag the knife down the length of her arm with blood running out of the fresh cut into jars.

"MHGJM!" She tries to scream but both the drug and the duct tape muffle the sound, she tries to get away from the knife but she's tied down to the chair too secure with no way to escape.

"There is no point in trying to struggle against me in this sweetheart as you know that there is no escape from any of this." I tell her with a smile on my lips as I continue to give nice and deep cuts for the next few moments with the red liquid dripping down into the empty paint jars I have.

"Mhmh." She tries to say something but she can't, I grin down at her as I place the knife down only to pick up some salt mixed with some other nasty things that will cause her some pain.

"Look at what I have here. Some friendly 'medication' to help you heal." I say in my 'I wouldn't hurt a child' tone of voice before I pour it into all of her wounds with a large sadistic smile.

"GIOGBSMY!" She tries to scream out in pain but she's unable to make much of a noise all the while I giggle at her misfortune as I pour some more of the salty mixture I have in my hands.

"As much fun as this has been I must get back to bed with my beloved Logan." I say after a few hours of torturing and having my fun I finally kill her before I place her in the glass cage of my secret pet python. Once I have cleaned myself of all the blood and made the shed look normal again I head back in to the house and back to bed with Logan.

"Mhmh Patton." Logan mutters in his sleep as he wraps his arms around me in his sleep, I hold him even closer to me with a soft smile playing on my lips at the sight of how cute he is asleep.

"I'll always love you Logan." I mutter as I give him a kiss on the temple before I allow myself to slip into a rather peaceful sleep holding the one I love in my arms with no one in the way.


End file.
